We Have All The Time In The World
by FallenSnowflakes33
Summary: Jack has another ability besides cryokinesis -which is time traveling. He usually travels back in time to Berk for his best friend Hiccup who refuses to travel with him all the time. After much persuasion, these two traveled through time. Malfunction occurred and these two ended in Arendelle where they instantly fall for two pretty-looking girls. Hiccanna and Jelsa!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi! I'm FallenSnowflakes33. Call me Cub for short... It's a long story... Not much to say... Without further ado, let us begin! The characters are a bit of OOC. I apologize for that, dear readers... And I also apologize for offending those who are Kristanna fans. There is a reason why... :(**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen and How to Train your Dragon and**

**I also don't own the plot of the story so yeah... This plot belongs to RulesofNature626!**

* * *

**If you're reading this, RulesofNature626, I love you (Not a lesbo) and thanks for giving me the opportunity to ma****ke this for you!**

* * *

**We Have All The Time in the World**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"We've really gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud," I said, folding my arms and took a few steps away from my dragon before being hit by a pebble. Knowing that it's Toothless, I jerked my head around, "Toothless!" I walked towards him as he turned away in frustration, "You're pouting big baby boo?" I asked tilting my head so I could see his 'pouting' face. He simply rolled his eyes and tried to imitate what I just said, mocking me, "Well try this o-!" I was interrupted by a bright glaring light which forced me to cover it with my armor covered arms, "Jack?" was all I could say, "The one and only," the guy, about 17 or 18 with snow white hair, said, floating beside me, "What brings you here yet again Jokul Frosti?" I asked, sort of trying out a new nickname I've come up with to him.

"Jokul Frosti?" He said, tilting his head as I received a smirk from him, "That's new..." "Ya don't say," I said sarcastically as I heard Toothless gave a low rumble of laughter, "So... Answer my question... What brings you here yet again?" He pretended to feel hurt, "So I can't visit my good old buddy, Hiccup and his dragon Toothless? So anywho, come on! Why don't you come with me and time travel?"

_That question again...!_

That question he asks continuously during his visit would always tick me off. At times, I would simply ignore the question and replace the topic, "Look I know you _are _going to refuse and all but please. Trust me. It's fun... We are buds right? So it means we trust each other..." He said in a persuasive voice.

_Fair point..._

I fell silence where decisions buzzed into my ears.

**...**

After much hesitation, I've made my decision and sighed, "Fine..." before being pushed into a portal together with Toothless, "Whoa!" I exclaimed at the sight of these... Peculiar... Background...? Afterwards, at the sight of Jack, my eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you push me for?!" I boomed, "Well you _did _say yes," He said, smirking in triumph. Knowing that he had won the conversation, I replied in a huff, "This conversation is over till we get to our destination," With that, I turned around away from him and folded my arms.

* * *

There I go... In the corner of our room... Weeping as loud as I could. I just can't believe he ditched me. For another girl. I thought we were meant for each other but boy I was wrong, "Anna..." My name was heard. I had forgotten to lock the door. _Great_, "Do you mind if I go in?" She replied, "N-not at all," I said through tears. Sniffling, I wiped my tears that pelted my cheeks. After that, a familiar woman came into view after opening the door with a loud creak. It was none other than my sister, "Anna. You've been crying for a week now. I know how hurtful it is to dump K-" I interrupted her, "Do not mention his name!" I hissed, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. I buried my face into my hands and cried, "I'll never... Ever... Love... Again!" I held my sister tightly to a bear hug.

"There, there Anna..." She said. I felt her light touch on my head as she caressed me (That actually sounded wrong), "Let it all out," And I did. No sooner had I weeped on her shoulder than we heard an explosion from outside.

**...**

During that 'explosion', we saw two guys arguing...? "And that's the reason why two people shouldn't travel. It ruins the dimensions," The brunette guy said. Well... When I said I'll never love again, I would have to admit, he's pretty good-looking. I noticed a guy with pale skin and snow white hair, "Hi there!" Was all I could say. I would have to admit again, that brown haired guy with an armored clothing -that, except for his pants- is captivating, "Are you okay, sir?" Elsa walked towards the brown hair guy through the white hair one.

_Wait. What?_

Elsa went through the guy with white hair? Oh goodness gracious, I must have the ability to see ghosts, "Anna? You okay?" She asked, snapping me back to reality. I noticed a smirk that formed her lips, "Why are you gawking at him?" I was wide-eyed. Never have I realized that this feeling, once again, had to hit my heart.

_... Love...!_

This place had suddenly became hotter for who knows why, "Oh i-it's... It's um... N-nothing," my tongue twisted when I said that, "Anyway, what are your names?"

"I'm Hiccup and that's my friend, Jack... Jack Frost," He said and pointed to Mr. Pale guy lying lazily in the air, "So that explain-" I said something before being _rudely_ interrupted by the _queen, _"Wait. Where did he come from? I didn't see him just now," "You just reali- Whoa. Jack... Why do you look so... 20-ish?" Hiccup said.

* * *

_**Oooh Jack's looking like a non-teenager! OMG! I ran out of ideas... Oohh wasn't that interesting that I'm lacking inspiration...? No, right... Lol... What do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_OMG! I am very much appreciated for such kind readers as you have followed my story and 'favorited' it as well! Thanks so much! Well... Here it is... Chapter 2! _****_Wait till you get to the slightly awkward part which is Hiccanna... Sigh... I lacked inspiration that's my excuse... _****_Did I offend you guys about the break between Kristoff and Anna? If so, I'm SOOO sorry! :(_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon and**

**Frozen and also the plot itself.**

**It belongs to their rightful owners! DreamWorks, Disney and RulesofNature626! :D**

* * *

**We Have All The Time In The World**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Why do you look... 20-ish?" I asked Jack, "What do you mean Hiccup?" Jack said. I literally saw Elsa going towards me through Jack. That caused me to cringe slightly but the question is... After the incident, how did she see him right away? "Oh we're so sorry to be rude!" An angelic voice filled my ears, snapping me out of my deep thoughts, "We forgot to introduce ourselves!" My eyes darted on a strawberry blonde haired girl. I was _captivated _by her beauty despite the fact that her eyes were bloodshot like she had recently been rubbed them, "I'm Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle... This my sister," -The princess nudged her elbow to her sister who was having a 'staring contest' with Jack- "Elsa. Queen Elsa," Right after she said that, she constantly nudged on her sister with her elbow, slightly irritated but to no avail, her sister, Elsa, continued the 'game' with Jack. A sigh escaped our lips so Anna and I left the room Jack and I ended up in.

And we tried to make an _ordinary_ conversation.

"Sorry, Hiccup... My sister... Isn't herself today-" She said before I quickly replied, "No-no! It's... It's um... Cool," My tongue sort of formed a knot. Like I said, I was _captivated _by her beauty. My 'wimpiness' came back once again, "Hey... Um... Are you okay? You've been gawking at me for about two minutes or so..." again, her sweet angelic voice sent me back to reality. Mentally face palming, I replied dumbly, "I... Um... Y-yeah... I'm fine,"

Then comes the awkward silence...

"So... Um... Want me to help you guide through the castle? It's... Um... Getting kinda awkward- I mean- N-not that you're awkward. But... I am.. Uh... Awkward but you're not... I-it's, like... _You're just so gorgeous... Um..._ I mean... Uh..." She broke the silence, her voice volume had gotten softer from each word, "Well... Uh... It wasn't much help. It just... Uh..." -ahem- "It just became... Awkward-er... I mean.. Uh... More... More awkward," I replied, searching for the right words. Anna began to laugh nervously, mirroring me.

And both of us walked together in the castle... With the awkward silence...

* * *

"... Jack... You can stop gawking at me now. It's creeping me out," I shook my head at the voice that brought me back to reality. Yes. I was _gawking _at her. It's very unJack-like of me to gawk at a girl but I have to admit she _is _one heck of a Queen.

_Queen...!_

"Shoot!" I yelled, "Hm? What's wrong?" at the sight of her, I calmed down, "You won't believe me if I tell you this but... My friend, Hiccup, and I were time traveling but something went wrong," I explained and continued, "Then we ended up in the medieval times..." Right after I said that, a confused expression appeared on her face, "What do you mean by... _Time traveling?_" was all she could say, "Well... I can go through time from the past to the present actually... That's all I could say," I said truthfully by means of having a serious tone. I don't why but I can trust her. Maybe because she's very... _attractive_...?

"So... I heard you're Jack Frost, huh? The teenage hellion... My sister and I heard about you... Well, technically, from a child's book but... I only heard once because my sister would always read it and I don't really like the story that much... That's what she told me during my isolation to the world," She said, "That explains why she saw me," I mumbled, "By the way, I expected you to be more... Teenage-looking...?" "I can't explain that part..." I said simply, "AAAAH!" A shriek was heard and echoed through the whole room, "That was Anna," Elsa stated. A look of worry and concern was written all over her face, "Let's look for them!" I said hurriedly. This _may _have something to do with Hiccup... He _might've_ molested Anna...

...

...

... Nah... That's not true... Because I spotted some black sand along the castle corridor.

* * *

**_It's short... SORRY! _**_**And that last part was Jack being all humorous... WTF Jack?! You just got us worried there... We would've torn Hiccup to pieces... XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_You expected it to be Pitch Black huh? *laughs hysterically* No..._**

**_By the way, thanks so much for following and favoriting... And also the heart-warming reviews! All I can say is... Wow... I mean, seriously?! Like, I have a lot... Well... Let's begin!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon and**

**Frozen and also the plot itself.**

**It belongs to their rightful owners! DreamWorks, Disney and RulesofNature626! :D**

* * *

**We Have All The Time In The World**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

And both of us walked together in the castle... With the awkward silence...

"So..." I cleared my throat, hoping this conversation wouldn't go awkward as it seems. It's as awkward as... Um... Some awkward moments with me and my pals in Berk I guess... "How... How did you... Get here... Out of nowhere...?" She asked. I was about to answer but she added a few more, "As far as I'm concerned, It's like you've been sent from hell because you are _hot_... Um... Did... Did I just said that out loud? Damn it..." A hysterical chuckle escaped my lips at the sight of redness that tinted her face.

"It's not funny! I just blurt out things when it gets too awkward!" She admitted, trying her best not to laugh with me but it was pointless. And there we are, laughing our asses off. We were laughing so hard, we had forgotten the reason why we were laughing... As if we were insane.

We talked and talked and talked... Boy, was I having the time of my life with her.

Out of the blue, particles of black sand had lingered the air, "Hiccup... I-is there something wrong?" I stopped looking at the sand and darted my eyes at Anna. Her laughter died down and her face was now filled with concern as she wiped a tear off her eyes, "Huh? O-oh... Um... Nothing..." I said, darting my eyes away from her as I scanned the whole castle corridor. I knew I found black sand somewhere, "AAAH!" A shriek was heard, a sudden interruption of what I was doing.

I turned to see a handsome man with auburn hair and sideburns, wearing formal clothes together with a girl who has a pale grey skin and jet black hair. I was wide-eyed at the girl. She was all out familiar, "Happy to see me, Hiccup?" She smirked evilly, holding a whip made out of black sand. The man held a dagger. It was just a few inches before coming in contact with Anna's neck, "Anna!" I tried to go near her but he held her close, "One step or your _damsel in distress _gets it," He said coldly with a very menacing smile, "Hans... Please... Don't..." I heard Anna say under her breath, "Anna..." Was all I could say before something hilarious -but scary at the same time- occurred!

* * *

We continued our search for Anna and the possible rapist- I mean... My amigo, Hiccup. Sorry! I was just teasing him-

"Ha-ha! Mr. Frost!" I heard a snorted laugh from the Queen, "Huh... Why... What's so funny?" Well. That didn't get any better for her laughter to stop. She laughed as hard as she could, "You... You have... A ... Hahaha!" "Have what?! What?!" I exclaimed impatiently.

This is getting irritating by the moment...

"You have a goatee!" Elsa finally said after much laughter.

_What? A goatee?_

I held my chin. It was feeling slightly hairy. She was right! "Well... Let's put this humor aside and laugh our heart out after we-"

A thud interrupted on what I was saying, causing Elsa to gasp in fear as she covered her own mouth with both of her hands, "Ugh..." I said in disgust, "Why do you have a dead body in your castle," The (sort of) corpse's face was covered with bruises and its clothes are close to being tattered. His nose was practically bleeding like a mini river. We continued to stare at it till its eyes snapped open.

Elsa had finally talked, "H-Hans..." "Ah... _Your majesty,_" He spoke. He spat those two words like venom, "What a _pleasant_ surprise... Your sister's as strong as always..." He said with a note of sarcasm, "What do you mean?" She shot a sharp glare at him, "I mean-" "HIIII YAA!" Anna's voice echoed through the castle, "Stay away from Hiccup! You good-for-nothing psycho!" I caught a glimpse of her shadow on the right side, looking like she was sending more than about ten blows to another familiar figure. There is _seriously _lots of things going on and I don't understand what the commotion is all abou- Oh holy shi-!

They revealed themselves and I caught sight of... _Her! _"Ah! Jackie! Is that you...? Nice to meet you again!" She tried to sound as sweetly as possible. Yeah. I despise her. She's also known as Pitch Black's daughter and she's annoying as heck! Not just that, she's pure demon... And she's overly... obsessed with me. How do I know that? ... Not that the moon told me but _she _told me. I took a quick glance at Elsa -who was indeed in a state of shock, "Uhh... Who is she?" I heard her say, "I'm Jack's girlfriend!" She said simply, "I'm Midnight Black a.k.a The Succubus!"

Luckily, she's wearing clothes. It's hard to picture her with clothes when she often goes around the world, nude. Her grey wavy hair was tied up to a messy ponytail. She was wearing a midnight black blouse -no pun intended- with white skull patterns and it also has open sleeves. She's also wearing leggings and is barefooted. I'm pretty good at describing a girl's style... Don't you think?

"A girlfriend, huh?" I took a glance at Elsa who was raising a brow, smirking and folding her arms, "I'm outta this!" Anna said before deliberately stepping on Hans' stomach, "Y-you're lucky you're the lightest person I've ever met," Hans stammered like as if he was in his dying form, "Yeah... So do I..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well... What's his last name besides 'Frost' only?" Elsa asked in the sassiest way as possible, "Um... O-ver... Um... Overlord?" Midnight said, obviously unsure. I think I'm having the urge to hit my face with my hand.

Boredom has gone better of me so I began making frosted patterns on the floor while Elsa hurled some questions for Midnight.

* * *

_"Whoa! Wh-what's going on?!" Frost boy said. All I could do is float around till traveling is over. I heard my stomach growl in frustration. Boy, I would want to eat some delicious mouth-watering fish right now! Too bad I don't even know where we are so I ended up floating away from those two and stare at the very peculiar background, "See! That's what I've been telling you! We-" The very glaring light caused an interruption to what my bud, Hiccup, was saying. It was so bright it threatened me to cover my eyes with my wings._

_**...!**_

_I opened my eyes and gave a few blinks. My vision came to a focus at the sight of a beautiful brunette lady with green eyes like Hiccup. Her face was filled with surprise and concern. I quickly went on all fours and crouched, growling as I did so. She slightly flinched but took a few steps nearer to me. I have no idea where I am right now but I need to find Jack and Hic._

* * *

_**Poor little Toothless... Well anyway, here you go! Chapter 3! Yay! Again, thank you so much for following, 'favoriting' and reviewing! See you soon! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! LOL I can't help it... Woo hoo! Chapter 4 is here! Yay! **__**I'm just gonna be all 'emo-like' and listen to "Breaking Down" by Florence and the Machine because this chappie has drama!**_

_**Midnight: Can you STOP SPOILING THIS?!**_

* * *

**GUESS WHAT?! I DON'T OWN ROTG, HTTYD, FROZEN AND TANGLED!**

**AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THIS PLOT!**

**THESE CROSSOVER AND PLOT BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

**We Have All The Time In The World**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tiredness has consumed my body, causing me to curl myself on the floor. I closed my eyes and prepared for a long drifting sleep through the night till a sudden interruption occurred, "Who wants some fish?!" A feminine voice exclaimed, causing me to perk up at the sight of the brunette girl, "I promise... There're no eels in this one," She said in a serious tone.

_Seems trustworthy enough..._

Having said that, I devoured as much fish as I can, "It's not surprising how your appetite is the same since I met you," She said, stroking my scaly head. Simply dismissing what she said (I'm just gonna take it as a compliment), I continued to eat, "I know you have an owner... Since you have a saddle..." She said and began to grunt, "I can't seem to take it off... Eh... No matter!" She stopped stroking my head and was already at the door, "Have fun in there!" She said.

_Sure... Staring into the vacuum of space, besides sleeping, is **so **much fun...__  
_

I gave a snarky look at the closed door and went back to business; sleeping. But, once again, I was interrupted...

_GOD DAMN! CAN'T I HAVE ANY PEACE FOR ONCE?!_

I glared at the strip of light that came from the opened door, "Hey, boy! I found your owner! He said he was in Arendelle!" Brunette girl exclaimed, "I think his name was... Hiccup?" At the mention of his name, my face brightened up. With that I made her sit on my back -or should I say the saddle on my back... And charged through the window since I know where Arendelle is... I've seen a construction site that says 'Arendelle' so... Yeah...

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait... So you have a what?" Hiccup and I found ourselves outside the ballroom, "A dragon. As a matter of fact, it's the rarest dragon," I stared at him in awe. Who knew this knight-like guy would be courageous enough to raise a rare type of dragon -despite the fact that dragons don't exist right now- as his own!

"That's amazing! I wish I could visit the vikings' time," I said, clasping both my hands as my eyes twinkled with desire. I separated my hands and gave him a sad look, slumping my shoulders, "Too bad Jack can't let more people travel with him or we'll just end up in a random time," He then notice my distress and put an arm around my shoulder and a very reassuring grin, "Hey... Maybe next time... If I can build something so that we can travel through time... _together,_" He muttered under his breath so only I could hear. I couldn't help but giggle, "Promise?" I asked, "Promise." He stated. With that, we stared intently to each other. Nothing else matters except for our eye contact. I swear, is it just me or did it just got warmer despite the fact that the night was freezing. We were bathed under the moonlight. Catching a sight of his perfect -tinted with pink- face. For some odd reason, he scooted closer, his hand placed on mine.

Nothing could ruin this moment...

We began to lean in closer. His other hand cupping the left side of my cheek, shutting his eyes slowly.

Out of the blue, flashes of memories came into my view while voices out of nowhere rang my ears. I was wide-eyed by this. I was practically breathing heavily.

_"You know what?! That's it! THAT IS IT!"_

_"So you're just gonna ditch me into the dust?!"_

_"What else am I suppose to do? 'Oh hey Anna! I'm ditching so goodbye!'... __I've had all this nonsensical pile of garbage! Goodbye!"_

_"Then leave! I've never even love you anyway!_

_I._

_SAID._

**_LEAVE!_**_"_

The memories soon faded and I felt a tear that escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheek. I remove both of his hands on my cheek and hand respectively. I quickly wipe off the tear and plastered a smile, "H-hey! U-um... Hiccup... Wanna... Come back in...?" His face was inches from mine and snapped his eyes open, revealing those emerald green orbs that could cause a major heartache to me. I noticed his face was in a darker shade of red and he started rubbing the back of his neck, "U-uh... Oh! Um... S-sure!" He stammered and both of us went in. And now I went from happy and cheery to frustrated and downhearted.

During our silent walk in the castle corridor to the regal dining room, I took a quick glance at Hiccup because I have a feeling he's concerned about me. Well duh! He is! He opened his mouth, going to say something which I already know what it is so I placed my index finger against his lip, "Hiccup... If you just wanna know what's bothering me, it's not really that important," I said before looking away and removing my finger from his lips.

"I know it's none of my business but... You can at least tell me..." He said. My eyebrows furrowed. I balled my hands into fists, ready to bite his head off but something unexpected has happened and it started when the giant window shattered.

* * *

_**Weee! Say hello to cliffies! I sure love cliffies, don't you? LOL! I just can't think of anything... I'll be like... "Hey! I now have 0 ideas... Hm... HEY! Why not make a cliffhanger?" *types and types* And boom! LOL! Anyway, I'll see you soon, my dear readers! *goes back playing neopets***_


End file.
